Generating visible light with traditional light sources, such as incandescent or fluorescent light sources, can be inefficient because a large amount of thermal energy is also produced as a by-product of the process. The wasted thermal energy is generally directed away from the light source in the direction of the radiant beam of light. Fixtures such as light shades or reflectors, or even the target illuminated by the light source, receive the wasted thermal energy, and consequently, rise in temperature. In some instances, the rise in temperature can reduce the useful life of a product. Further, the arrangement of traditional light sources are limited to designs that can withstand the wasted thermal energy.
It is known to use fiber optic cables for lighting (e.g., underwater lighting). The fiber optic systems typically utilize sources of light that are not strong enough to produce a desired effect over the fiber optic system. The sources may also not be well suited to the environment where the fiber optic system is situated (e.g., outdoors or exposed to the elements).
In contrast to traditional light sources, solid state lighting, such as light emitting diode (LED) fixtures, are more efficient at generating visible light than many traditional light sources. However, single LED lights are typically not bright enough for illuminating objects, such as for use in pool and other underwater lighting. Although LEDs do not generally radiate heat in the direction of the beam of light produced, implementation of LEDs for many traditional light source applications has been hindered by the amount of heat build-up within the electronic circuits of the LEDs. Heat build-up reduces LED light output, shortens lifespan, and can eventually cause the LEDs to fail.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting system and method that provides sufficient illumination to produce a desired effect. There is a further need for such a system and method that is better suited for the environment where the system is situated. There is yet a further need for such a system and method that provides sufficient thermal management to maintain light output and/or increase lifespan for the light source.